When driving inductive applications via a load switching device, the output voltage can drop below ground significantly when the switching device is turned off. For example, modern automotive load switching devices utilize an external resistor and external diode to isolate the local ground in a controller chip driving the load switching device from a global ground associated with the inductive load. The local ground can “fly” as far below the global ground as required to hold the output switching device (e.g., FET Vgs) at zero volts when inductive loads are switched off. When the local GND flies negative, a prodigious amount of noise can be seen in the controller chip via the local ground path. In multi-channel load switch applications, one voltage source (e.g., battery) feeds multiple output voltages—each output driving its own load. If one load is inductive and the other loads are not, then the inductive load can couple noise onto the other output voltages of adjacent channels via the local ground flying negative when the inductive load on a respective channel is switched.